Alex Smith
Alex Smith, under the usernames Alsmiffy, Smiffy, and Smith, is a member of the Yogscast and a third of Hat Films. Smith, Trott, and Ross are particularly well known for playing Minecraft, Trials Evolution, and a variety of other games. Due to some of them having graduated in film production, their style of editing is often praised for being smooth and professional. Yogscast Website Summary Ross Hornby, Chris Trott and Alex Smith make up the terrible trio of Hat Films, who produce high quality entertainment and low quality descriptions of themselves. They arrived at YogTowers in 2014 dressed in rags, but drinking champagne and munching on caviar. It was a strange day indeed. Personality Smith is often considered the "saltiest" of the Hat Films crew. He always jumps on the opportunity to (banteringly) insult Trott, or make an obscene joke in his direction. In one episode, it was revealed that Smith was incapable of complimenting Trott. Smith has said many times that he hates giving people hugs at Meet-ups and Conventions. At such events, he sports a sign on his shirt that says, "No Hugs", and often uses the #NoHugs on Twitter. His banter towards Trott often instigates Ross to join in with him. Surprisingly, despite Smith's attitude, he appears to be the one in the group that shows the most gratitude towards the fans. He has said on certain occasions that he is thankful for having fans that enjoy the videos that he and the guys make. Trivia *Smith is 6 feet, 5 inches tall (195.5 cm).We are Hat Films! AMA on Reddit *Smith has a brother and a sister; his brother's name is Rory and his sister's is Olivia. *Smith has a Martin D15M guitar. *Smith used to be the lead singer for a band called The Tin Box Boys.Good ol' Smiffy's voice - Tin Box Boys on Reddit *Smith enjoys playing airsoft and he plays is most weekends.Alex Smith on Twitter *Smith enjoys Jolly Ranchers.Alex Smith on Twitter - "i fricken love Jolly Ranchers!" *Smith's favourite band is Another Level. *Smith, Trott, and Ross were the guests of Episodes 55 and 110 of The Shaft Podcast. They were also guests of Episode 3 of Simple Simon. *Smith once peed his pants in Year 3 in primary school because he was too scared to ask to go to the toilet in assembly.Simple Simon Ep. 3 Ft. Hat Films, 13:01 *Smith has two pet geckos; a leopard gecko named Randy and a crested gecko named Padfoot.https://twitter.com/alsmiffy/status/623571896395804674 *Smith likes pugs. *Smith dislikes monkeys. *Smith dislikes hugs. *Smith got a C in his German GCSE. *Smith wanted to be an astronaut when he was younger. *Smith voiced Dr D in YogsQuest 3. Notable Quotes *"Do me!" *"Go on, do him!" *"FUCK YOU TROTT!" *"Take your trousers off!" *"SHIT, SHIT, SHIT!" *"SO RANDY!" *"WE GOT A TWO FOR ONE SPECIAL ON COCK AND BALLS!" *"STICK A COCK IN YOUR WHOLE FAMILY." *"Oh long Johnson!" *"Shut up Trott, you prick!" *"This is the big one. This is the one we've been working up to guys!" *"Classic Chris Trott error." *"He's got a real appetite for candy... AND banging" *"I'm gonna cut your fucking dick off mate" *"Fuck you guys, this is fucking bullshit" Links *YouTube (1) *YouTube (2) *YouTube (3) *YouTube (4) *Website *Twitter (1) *Twitter (2) *Twitter (3) *Facebook (1) *Facebook (2) *Twitch *Reddit *Subreddit *MySpace *Spreadshirt *SoundCloud *Bandcamp *iTunes *Vimeo *Metacafe *Google+ (1) *Google+ (2) *Google+ (3) *Instagram *Vine Gallery YOGSCASTAlsmiffy4.png|Alsmiffy's first Yogscast avatar. YOGSCASTAlsmiffy2.PNG|Alsmiffy's second Yogscast avatar. Avatar Alex Smith 2017 Jan.jpg|Alex's current avatar for Google+, Instagram, Twitter and YouTube. AlexSmithTwitterAvatar.jpg|Alex's former Twitter avatar. Alsmiffy_thumbs_up.gif smiffy.jpg smiffyal.jpg TheTinBoxBoys.jpg|Smith singing with his old band, The Tin Box Boys. References Category:Yogscast Category:Hat Films Category:People Category:Alex Smith Category:YogTowers Category:Content Producers